Você está bem?
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "Com Nelson, Avery não precisava se esforçar para decifrá-lo, nem colocar toda a sua concentração para ler seu rosto, como fazia com os suspeitos. Ela o conhecia como alguém conhece o caminho de casa, e podia sentí-lo ainda que de olhos fechados." Avery/Nelson


**Baseado no episódio 02x03 "Brown Eyes, Blue Eyes"**

* * *

\- Essa é a nossa Igreja! – diz a mulher, com voz de choro - Quem faria uma coisa dessas e por quê?

Ao redor, tudo o que se pode ver são cinzas e destroços. Os peritos fazem registros e tiram fotografias, e Avery está apenas lá, observando.

Nelson está alguns passos à frente dela. Também parado. Também observando.

\- Felizmente ninguém ficou ferido, mas tudo de valor foi incendiado. – diz Elijah, aproximando-se – Duvido que os dispositivos vão ceder muito.

\- Essa foi a intenção. – Avery lamenta - Destruir todas as provas. Primeiro, teve certeza que de que a Igreja estava vazia, depois encharcou o lugar com acelerador. Ele manipulou a fiação elétrica, então quem pressionou o interruptor queimou esse lugar até o chão.

Elijah se afasta, e Avery já não pode mais ignorar o que está a sua frente. Ela olha para Nelson, e ele ainda está parado na mesma posição desde que havia entrado naquele lugar.

Com Nelson, Avery não precisava se esforçar para decifrá-lo, nem colocar toda a sua concentração para ler seu rosto, como fazia com os suspeitos. Ela o conhecia como alguém conhece o caminho de casa, e podia sentí-lo ainda que de olhos fechados. Era algo automático, quase reflexivo, e agora ela podia ver com muita clareza: ele estava angustiado.

Ela sempre soube que esse caso o afetaria pessoalmente.

Hesitante, ela caminha a curta distância que os separa e põe a mão em seu ombro.

\- Você está bem? – ela pergunta em uma voz baixa e suave. Era o tipo de voz que ela somente usava com ele na intimidade, uma voz que a identificava não como sua chefe, mas como sua namorada.

\- Sim, eu estou. – ele responde e se afasta.

Seu tom é frio, distante, quase robótico. Um tom que ele nunca havia usado com ela antes.

E mais do que isso, ele havia _se esquivado_ de seu toque. Nelson jamais faria isso em seu estado normal.

De repente, Avery se sente tola por perguntar se ele estava bem.

É claro que ele não estava.

* * *

\- Brody Nelson – Avery o chama, entrando na sala onde ele trabalhava – Por favor diga-me que temos uma pista.

\- Farei melhor do que isso. – ele responde, confiante como alguém que tem boas notícias – É um dispositivo caseiro que redirecionou o Wi-Fi da comunidade para uma frequência de rádio, fazendo pensar que a pista morreu no fogo.

Secretamente, Avery adorava as raras ocasiões em que podiam conversar a sós. Ainda que falassem apenas sobre trabalho, nesses momentos eles podiam ser eles mesmos, sem precisar conter ou dissimular o afeto em suas expressões.

Nelson está sorrindo, e isso faz Avery sorrir também.

\- Esse sorriso me diz que não funcionou... estou certa?

\- Sim, porque nosso alvo é inteligente. Pense nele como um ladrão que rouba bancos, escapando num carro. Indo pelo túnel, e a polícia seguindo, os carros batem... boom! O túnel explode.

\- E todos pensam que acabou... – Avery completa.

\- Mas ele usa uma passagem secreta subterrânea, - ele continua – para despistar a polícia e escapar ileso. A polícia jamais ficou sabendo.

Avery o encara por um tempo, franzindo a testa enquanto liga os pontos do que Nelson havia acabado de dizer.

\- O hacker redirecionou as ondas de rádio do vídeo, sabendo que a polícia nunca pensaria em olhar.

\- Mas nós não somos da polícia. – ele responde, orgulhoso e presunçoso enquanto vira o laptop na direção de Avery. – Somos da Cyber.

\- Oh...

Avery sorri amplamente enquanto observa a pista que Nelson havia conseguido.

\- O que temos que fazer é seguir essa frequência. Krummy vai rastreá-lo.

Era em momentos como aquele que Avery mais se orgulhava de não ter desistido de Nelson. Em todos os sentidos.

Se orgulhava de ter acreditado que ele poderia se tornar um bom hacker, e percebia que esteve certa o tempo todo ao vê-lo trabalhando para o bem com tanta satisfação. Mas acima de tudo, Avery se orgulhava de não ter desistido do que sentia por ele, de não ter deixado que seu medo a vencesse.

Porque agora, ele era _dela._

\- Meu namorado é o melhor hacker do mundo. – ela sussurra baixinho, sorrindo para ele.

\- E minha namorada é a mulher mais linda do mundo.

Eles se encaram por mais um tempo, e, aos poucos, os sorrisos se desfazem.

\- Sinto muito por perguntar se você estava bem. Eu sei que você não está.

\- Não. Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas. Você sabe, por ter me afastado daquele jeito. Eu não queria magoá-la.

Avery nega com a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem, _honey_. Veja, eu não quero parecer intrometida, mas sem querer eu ouvi o final de sua conversa com Raven. Ela tem razão. Às vezes é bom estar com raiva.

Avery toma sua mão e entrelaça seus dedos juntos. Aquilo era como um beijo, quando não podiam se beijar.

Nelson assente, e eles voltam a sorrir.

\- Obrigado. Eu te amo.

\- Eu te amo também.

Ela solta sua mão e lhe lança um longo e amoroso olhar antes de sair.

Nelson ficaria bem.


End file.
